bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer is the second Bakugan video game, developed by Magic Pockets and published by Activision for the Nintendo DS in 2010. It is a minigame-based training simulator that has you train various Bakugan in order to make them stronger. Storyline One month ago, a spaceship called the Dark Star has abducted most of the Earth's Bakugan. To make matters worse, Dan has forgotten all of that! In order to rescue the captive Bakugan, Dan will have to train himself and his Bakugan in order to beat the kidnappers, who call themselves the Regulars. Near the finale, the Brawlers discovered that Professor Trecov is Vector, and he stole all Bakugan from Earth with his pals Aurock, Viper and Mantis. Vector reveals his plan to take the Silent Core and create the Ultimate Bakugan. After the final battle, he escaped while claiming revenge on Dan. In the game's ending, Masquerade appears angered because of the Regulars' failure, revealing that they were working for Naga and the Doom Beings. Masquerade claimed to take down the Brawlers himself. The game takes place between Bakugan Battle Brawlers episodes 37 and 38. Gameplay Before every battle, Dan returns to the Caring Zone, where he can see what Bakugan he has in his possession. There, he can increase the Bakugan's mental power by keeping them in their attribute zone, collecting yellow discs that appear around the field, answering trivia questions, blowing on them, rubbing them, or bouncing them. He can also train his Bakugan by completing various minigames; by doing so, he can increase their maximum G-Power and give them more skills (up to five). Once you feel that your Bakugan are sufficiently trained, you can travel to the Dark Star to challenge one of the Regulars. Defeating them nets you a new Bakugan that you've rescued from their side. Attribute Relations: In battle, certain Attributes will be more powerful or weaker than another, which can turn the tide of battle. All calculations are done when the Bakugan are on the field, before picking skills. Pyrus ► Darkus ► Haos ► Subterra ► Ventus ► Aquos ► Pyrus Errors *When you get Ultimate Dragonoid it is actually a Pyrus Naga in ball form. *When you train Angelo on "Defense", it shows Preyas, not Angelo. *When you train Warius on "Defense", it shows a Pyrus Warius rather than the Darkus one in the game. *When training a Subterra Bakugan on "Attack", the hologram is a Pyrus Saurus not a Subterra Saurus. Bakugan and How to Unlock Them Aquos *Aquos Juggernoid - Beat Arena 7 *Aquos Reaper - Beat Arena 18 *Aquos Robotallion - Beat Arena 25 *Aquos Sirenoid- Beat Arena 5 Darkus *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid - Beat Arena 25 *Darkus Centipoid - Beat Arena 2 *Darkus Fear Ripper - Beat Arena 25 *Darkus Laserman - Beat Arena 8 *Darkus Stinglash - Beat Arena 19 *Darkus Warius - Beat Arena 16 Haos *Haos Angelo Preyas - Beat Arena 17 *Haos Blade Tigrerra - Beat Arena 13 *Haos Hynoid - Beat Arena 6 Pyrus *Pyrus Fortress - Beat Arena 14 *Pyrus Gargonoid - Beat Arena 24 *Pyrus Griffon - Start of the game *Pyrus Siege - Beat Arena 11 *Pyrus Terrorclaw - Beat Arena 21 *Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid - Beat Arena 3 (ball form is of Pyrus Naga) Subterra *Subterra Cycloid - Beat Arena 10 *Subterra Hammer Gorem - Beat Arena 17 *Subterra Manion - Beat Arena 22 *Subterra Saurus - Beat Arena 4 Ventus *Ventus Bee Striker - Beat Arena 12 *Ventus Falconeer - Beat Arena 20 *Ventus Harpus - Beat Arena 1 *Ventus Monarus - Beat Arena 15 *Ventus Ravenoid - Beat Arena 23 *Ventus Storm Skyress- Beat Arena 9 Category:Video Games Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers